


Glasses

by gwendee



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Crushes, Fluff, Gen, Glasses, M/M, No angst this time I promise, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee
Summary: It starts when Asano Gakushuu walks into class wearing glasses.If Karma had been doubting his sexuality prior to this moment, all signs of uncertainty were erased. Karma Akabane is fucking gay.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo my dudes, I'm back! Happy new year and whatnot.  
> Wrote this at like 3am, went to sleep, finished it when I woke up, and decided to post it on this site. May or may not edit/continue/do something to this fic in the coming future depending on how I feel about it once I get more sleep.  
> For those who followed my other fic "The Reason", there are 2 OCs there Kabaya and Rukiyo who I also bring into this fic, but this is not a continuation/part of "The Reason"! Think of it as a completely separate AU but I just brought those 2 back because I can't be bothered to make up new OCs/Karma still needs friends/I love them.  
> Also in this fic Asano Senior is still Principal of their school because 1. I can't be bothered to invent a new principal 2. Plot 3. Okay there's no "plot" per say, it's mostly for comedic relief.

It starts when Asano Gakushuu walks into class wearing glasses.

Fucking. Glasses.

Karma’s jaw is on the floor. Not a minute ago he was fiddling with his phone and tuning out background chatter and trying to fit in about 5 more minutes of game into 2 minutes before the bell rings, when Sakakibara’s voice rings out clear, “oi Gakushuu, you’re almost late,” and Karma makes the mistake of looking up.

“Got caught up,” Asano Gakushuu says, walking into class and dumping his bag onto his seat, and the fact that he’s here a whole 20 minutes later than when he normally arrives isn’t why Karma is staring. 

The glasses.

Fuck.

A tall lean boy who consistently attains top scores and is the principal’s son and wears fucking black and thick-rimmed glasses, should be following every single stereotype of a nerd that ever existed.

Asano Gakushuu is a fucking extreme outlier un-commodity.

Because Asano Gakushuu is genuinely the worst human to ever grace this planet, he turns around and stares straight into Karma, head tilted and expression questioning, like he’s actually puzzled why Karma hasn’t stopped staring even though the answer should be fairly fucking obvious.

Karma shuts his mouth with an audible click. Asano frowns at him.

Karma doesn’t stop staring through Math, which is rather useless given that what he mostly watches is the back of Asano Gakushuu’s head, but occasionally the boy turns and Karma sees the side profile of his face and those fucking glasses on his nose.  

Why. Fucking. Glasses.

Karma approaches him immediately after class. Asano sits back in his chair and crosses his arms and waits. His confused and angry expression and those fucking glasses are in full view and it kind of feels like someone has knocked the wind out of Karma.

“...glasses?” he barely manages to say, and even then it sounds like an embarrassing squeak.

“Oh,” Asano’s expression clears, then he turns away and looks down and there’s a dust of pink on his cheeks and fuck. Fuck.

Fuck, this is bad. 

“Well I couldn’t find my contacts this morning,” Asano says, actually sounding bashful. To make matters worse, he runs a hand through his hair and ruffles his bangs, which makes his fringe fall messily in front of his face and his eyes and those fucking glasses. 

“...I didn’t know you wore contacts,” Karma says, voice sounding even weaker.

“I did,” Asano huffs, “until this morning.”

Well fuck. 

If Karma had been doubting his sexuality prior to this moment, all signs of uncertainty were erased. Karma Akabane is fucking gay.

\--

“Glasses,” is the first thing Karma says to them, sliding into his seat. 

“Glasses?” Kabaya asks, eyebrow raised.

“Oh!” Rukiyo says. She pulls out her phone and scrolls through something, a rather determined look on her face. The pulls out a picture of Asano fucking Gakushuu with the fucking glasses.

“Glasses,” Karma repeats, face red.

“Can you be less gay?” Kabaya says, “seriously. We have a test next week.”

“For once I agree with Kabaya,” Rukiyo says, and Kabaya squints at her and mouths ‘for once’ with a mock-offended expression. “Your crisis is objectively hilarious to me but I am going to fail if you don’t explain this equation to me right now.”

Karma bites his lip while staring at something behind their backs, and buries his face in his hands. “Sorry but… the glasses.”

Kabaya and Rukiyo turn around. Asano Gakushuu is sitting a few tables away, explaining something to a girl who doesn’t look like she’s doing much listening, the black-rimmed glasses framing his face prettily.

Karma peeks through his fingers and then lets out a fairly overdramatic, long drawn out whine.

“Even as a straight man I see the appeal,” Kabaya rubs his chin thoughtfully. Rukiyo nods, “that’s fucking cute,” she comments, then, “okay Karma we’re switching seats.”

“You won’t get any work done if you keep staring at Asano,” Kabaya chides.

“Karma’s not going to get any work done if he keeps staring at Asano,” Rukiyo protests.

“Why did we even come to the library in the first place?” Kabaya throws his hands in the air in exasperation, “Asano is literally always here. Not the best place to go to if we’re trying to avoid him.”

“I don’t want to avoid him,” Karma says, still staring.

“You’re a mess,” Rukiyo informs him, “I didn’t think you could hit a new low after the wet t-shirt incident two months ago but you did.”

This inadvertently sends images of Asano Gakushuu in a wet t shirt and with the fucking glasses into Karma’s brain, and he responds by promptly dropping his head on the table with a loud bang. Karma is faintly aware of a “great, you broke him,’ from Kabaya and a bunch of amused noises from other student witnesses around them.

“Karma?” Rukiyo sounds amused. 

“Leave me alone,” Karma tells the wood of the table.

“This is no time for your gay crisis,” Kabaya says. Karma imagines him crossing his arms above the table.

“You weren’t there for my gay crisis,” Karma says, “I had my gay crisis years ago.”

“A gay-related crisis then,” Kabaya corrects, “a crisis involving gayness.” 

“Karma, I will actually fail physics right now,” Rukiyo says, “I will fail physics and I’ll blame your dick.”

“Please never say that again,” Kabaya sounds mortified. Karma makes a noise of affirmation.

“Is he okay?” A new but terrifyingly familiar voice rings out. Karma groans and continues resolutely staring at the table.

“Not even a bit,” Rukiyo informs the newcomer, sounding way too amused.

“Akabane?” Asano fucking Gakushuu actually sounds mildly concerned, maybe it was the student council act or maybe he was messing with Karma or something. Cruel, really. 

“Normally I would leave you be but you’ve been making dying whale noises for the past 5 minutes and the librarian is shooting me looks to ask you if you’re alright.” Asano sounds warm and there’s no trace of mocking in his voice, so Karma makes another mistake and looks up.

Fucking hell.

Fucking glasses.

Kayaba and Rukiyo aren’t even trying containing their glee. The girl Asano had abandoned is staring longingly in their direction. Asano fucking Gakushuu is staring at Karma with curious eyes and slightly messy hair and he pushes the glasses up the bridge of his nose with one finger, and Karma makes a little noise at the back of his throat.

“I’m fine,” he chokes out. Rukiyo and Kabaya are grinning at him. Assholes.

“Do you have a sore throat? You sounded like this this morning,” Asano says, and leans forward a little, “your face is red. Are you sick?”

“...no,” Karma manages to say. 

Asano brushes his hair out of his eyes, and gives a little pout, and Karma’s eyes widen. 

“Alright,” Asano says, sounding skeptical, “don’t hesitate to ask if you need help for anything,” he pauses, “academic or otherwise.” If this was a normal day, Karma would make a witty comeback about being top and Asano needing help instead.

A reply is on the tip of his tongue, something smart and funny and would make Asano narrow his eyes and force a smile like he always does on a normal day. 

But today is not a normal day because Asano Gakushuu is wearing glasses, so Karma doesn't give the witty comeback because his brain is broken and his heart is beating funny, and Asano tilts his head a little and gives Karma a little smile which makes his heart stop a little, then Asano fucking Gakushuu has a glint in his eyes that is gone in a blink but Karma catches it, and his smile turns into more of a smirk, just for a second.

Fuck.

Fuck.

That bitch knows what he’s doing. 

Asano Gakushuu knows exactly where he has Karma. 

Under his fucking thumb. 

\--

It’s a challenge now, if anything. Karma returns to the mock test papers in front of them with renewed vigor, blushes at Kabaya and Rukiyo’s incessant teasing, and glances over and Asano gesturing about something to a small group at his table in the library. 

“Come on, you were making such great progress,” Rukiyo jokes.

“Asano count, 23,” Kabaya makes a tally mark under “times Karma has stared at Asano” in the top right hand corner of his notes. Karma scowls at them but without heat.

About an hour later, Karma spies Asano packing his books in his bag and getting ready to leave. Kabaya traces his line of sight, and sighs. 

“And we lose him,” Kabaya intones, “RIP Karma, may he forever be missed.” Rukiyo laughs. 

“Both of you are assholes,” Karma tells them. He stands up.

“Go get that boy!” Rukiyo punches the air. Kabaya waves Karma away, smiling. “Tomorrow,” he says, “tomorrow, Rukiyo and I are locking you in a room so you teach us physics.”

“Tomorrow,” Karma promises, “you can keep my notes till then.”

“Just leave us be,” Rukiyo moans dramatically, “go, be free, little bird. Get the worm! Perform the mating dance in front of your-ow!” 

“Shut up, you’re weird,” Kabaya says, and she sticks her tongue out at him, and he smacks her again.

\--

Karma’s heart is beating erratically in his chest. He hesitates for a brief moment in front of the bathroom door he saw Asano Gakushuu go in, wipes his hands on his pants, then opens the door. 

Asano is washing his hands in the sink. He looks up, spots Karma in the reflection of the mirror, and raises an eyebrow. “Akabane,” he greets.

“Asano,” Karma says, mouth dry. He didn’t think he’d get this far, honestly. Karma’s a strategist with great improvisational skills but he’s drawing no leads and there’s a hundred possible paths to take, and he’s blindfolded.

Asano cocks his head, and waits.

“...I need help,” Karma manages.

Asano smirks at him in the mirror, and pushes his glasses up his nose with a finger. “Academic or otherwise?” 

“...o-otherwise?” Karma stammers.

Asano turns around. He looks like he’s about to laugh. “Seriously, Akabane?” He takes a step forward into Karma’s space, and Karma’s back touches the closed toilet door. “Where’s that smart mouth and sharp tongue?” 

Karma gulps, but there’s nowhere else for him to go. Asano’s reply would sound scathing in any other circumstances but Karma’s brain had focused on the words "mouth" and "tongue" and now he can’t think of anything else.

Karma quickly shoves his knee in between Asano’s legs, grabs his shoulder and pivots them so that Asano Gakushuu is pressed against the door and Karma is pinning him there, his knee still pressed to his thigh. 

Asano looks angry. No, scratch that, he looks downright pissed,

“Akabane,” he growls, and shoves. Karma’s heart sinks like a stone and he jumps back like he’s scalded. He read the whole situation wrong. Fuck.

Fuck Asano Gakushuu and fuck those glasses. They make his entire brain go haywire. 

Asano is glaring. He dusts himself off and scowls, and it really says alot about Karma’s messed up sense because he thinks Asano looks fucking hot. 

“S-sorry,” Karma says, eyes wide. His face is burning. He needs to make a tactical retreat but Asano is in the way of the door.

Karma glances around rapidly. Asano is too quick and strong for Karma to push him aside quickly to get the door open, and he’s on edge so Karma doesn’t have the element of surprise. 

Karma looks up. If he jumps on the sink first he can make the window. 

But then Asano Gakushuu huffs and turns his head and blushes prettily and says, “if I knew you had a glasses kink I would have worn these way sooner.”

\--

It’s not picture perfect, but first kisses rarely are. 

It;s also far less romantic than Karma imagined it to be. Karma’s embarrassed to say he had fantasies, even though he’s sure everyone does, picturing perfect settings for a kiss or a date or a proposal or a wedding. None of them happens in a boys bathroom in Kunugigaoka High School but if Karma had pictured himself getting hitched in a toilet he would have gotten himself a therapist. 

When Karma pulls back, Asano Gakushuu is a wreck, mouth hanging open and face red and glasses skewed, hair messy from where Karma had dug his fingers into, and staring at Karma with large eyes and kiss-bitten lips.

Karma’s pretty sure he looks no less spectacular. 

Then Asano Gakushuu surges forward and Karma stumbles back and braces one arm against the sink, and brings the other back up to the back of Asano’s head. 

Karma can’t stop grinning. It’s fucking weird to try to kiss with a smile and a while later Asano is grinning at him too, and then they’re both laughing hysterically. Karma leans against the sink and smiles up at Asano, who smiles back, and it’s like sunshine.

“Fucking hell,” Asano says, pauses, then, “that was gay.”

Karma dissolves into a fit of giggles. “You’re gay,” is the only reply swimming in his head, among the endorphins and other funny thoughts and what sounds like Nagisa’s long-suffering sigh. 

“You’re gay,” Asano corrects, “I’m bi.”

“I’m fucking gay,” Karma agrees, “kiss me again.”

Asano steps forward again and slots his mouth against Karma’s and cups his face with one hand, and they last about 5 seconds and then Karma is laughing again.

“We’re making out in our high school bathroom,” Karma giggles, “your dad’s high school's bathroom.”

“I noticed,” Asano says dryly, “he’s going to kill me.”

“Well,” Karma purrs, “I love pissing off authoritative figures.”

“Not because of you, idiot,” Asano rolls his eyes, “for losing my contacts. He’s already mad that a teacher saw me dash across a road to avoid missing the bell.”

“So Principal Asano won’t care if I’m debauching his only son in his own high school’s boys bathroom?” Karma asks, eyes glinting mischievously, and Asano looks amused and says, “I’m pretty sure he’ll care.”

“Too fucking bad,” Karma says, and kisses Asano Gakushuu again.

\--

Bonus:

“Come in,” Asano Gakuhou says, flipping through his folders. The door opens and his teenage son walks in.

Gakuhou scowls. “Asano,” he says, “I understand that punctuality is a priority but getting caught while jaywalking is honestly embarrassing and-” he pauses, shuts his mouth with an audible click. 

Gakushuu rolls his eyes. “What?” 

Gakuhou opens his mouth. Shuts it again. Stares.

“I lost my contacts,” Gakushuu says in explanation.

Gakuhou continues staring. 

Gakushuu pushes the glasses further up his nose. “Apparently the glasses are attractive.”

Gakuhou leans forward in his chair.

“I came to ask for a ride home because there’s no way I’m going to walk home like this,” Gakushuu says, and is that a tinge of embarrassment Gakuhou is sensing in his son’s voice? “And frankly, I doubt you want me to walk home like this either.”

“W-what?” Gakuhou says, thrown out of his loop, “how? Why? Where? When? Who?”

“You can guess those for yourself,” Gakushuu grumbles, flopping gracelessly onto the chair across his father on the other side of the desk, a faint blush on his cheek, which is out of character but seems rather inconsequential when there are hickies all over his neck and collarbone and it seems like the top button on his shirt collar had gone missing, as had his tie. 

Gakuhou wordlessly hands Gakushuu a comb. The boy starts working the tangles out of his hair.

“Who?” Gakuhou demands, but his voice doesn’t have it’s bite. He’s not entirely sure what expression he’s making.

Gakushuu regards him for a minute, then seems satisfied at whatever conclusion he draws, and continues to fix his hair. 

“Akabane, if you can believe it,” Gakushuu tells him.

“Karma Akabane?” Gakuhou asks, incredulously.

“Are there any other Akabanes you know?” Gakushuu frowns when the comb gets caught in his hair again. “Did he braid my hair while he was at it? How is it this tangled? Boys bathroom, 3rd floor, next to the 2-D and 2-C classrooms. About 5 minutes ago. His hair better be in a worse state than mine or I’m cutting his all off.”

Gakuhou mindlessly arranges his paperwork in a stack, ruining the order he currently has them in, but he's not quite processing anything right now.

Gakushuu shifts in his seat, winces, then catches the wide-eyed look on his father’s face.

“Nothing like that, god,” Gakushuu scolds, “I just hit my hip against the sink.”

Then, tacks on, just because he’s also a devious little shit, “besides, we didn’t have condoms.”

Gakuhou chokes on nothing. Gakushuu smirks at him, and then curses again when the comb snags at a knot in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it?  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
